NICOTINE
by Zokashime
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Daiki dan Taiga, keduanya ibaratkan nikotin. Merusak sistem saraf satu sama lain yang menjadikan mereka enggan untuk melepas dari kecanduan. Padahal mereka tahu, mereka salah, namun tetap berkomitmen. Kadang sesuatu yang salah adalah yang indah. AOKAGA. Future fic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kurobas belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Nicotine by Me**_

 _ **Warn! : YAOI, Typo, No EYD, OOC, dan kekukarangan sejenisnya. DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 1: Kehidupan Baru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Daiki dan Taiga, keduanya ibaratkan nikotin. Merusak system saraf satu sama lain yang menjadikan mereka enggan untuk melepas dari kecanduan. Padahal mereka tahu, mereka salah, namun tetap berkomitmen. Kadang sesuatu yang salah adalah yang indah. AOKAGA. Future fic!**_

 _ **.**_

 **RUANGAN** lumayan besar bercorak arsitektur modern. Sepaket lengkap _**furniture**_ bertengger indah di tempatnya masing-masing, dua pasang mata berbeda warna menilik sekitar dalam diam. Dua kamar tidur, satu dapur minimalis, juga balkon yang strategis.

Si rambut _**navy**_ mengedikkan bahu. Menjatuhkan tubuh di sofa, melonggarkan kancing kemeja yang terasa begitu sumpek. "Jadi, ini hadiah pernikahan kita?" katanya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya mencari posisi santai.

Pihak yang diajak bicara melakukan hal sama, setelah puas melihat-lihat, ia duduk di samping si _**navy**_. "Uh, menurut gue ini terlalu berlebihan. Kita bisa beli atau nyewa apartemen sendiri, kan?" katanya, menjawab pertanyaan lelaki di samping sekaligus berpendapat. –Kagami– bukan, marganya sekarang telah resmi berubah, tepatnya satu bulan yang lalu.

Mereka melangsungkan pernikahan di tempat kedua orangtuanya berada, Amerika. Siapa sangka hubungannya dengan Daiki akan di sakralkan saat mereka berdua berada di usia 27 tahun. Yeah, tidak ada rencana sebelumnya. Aomine maupun dirinya nyaman-nyaman saja dengan hubungan mereka yang tak harus mengikat janji di hadapan banyak orang termasuk orangtua dari kedua belah pihak. Namun, siapa yang bisa menebak waktu. Apa pun bisa terjadi, meski itu sedetik dari sekarang.

Lebih daripada itu, ia merasakan kebahagian tak terhingga. Sama halnya dengan hubungan-hubungan hetero yang melangsungkan pernikahan. Bedanya, jika pernikahan hetero bebas diketahui oleh dunia, sedangkan pernikahan dirinya dengan Daiki hanya untuk di ketahui kalangan sendiri. Ia paham betul bagaimana perbedaan yang ada.

Dengan nama baru yang tersemat, Aomine Taiga, ia berharap bisa menjaganya sampai mereka tidak mampu melihat, tidak mampu berdiri, tidak mampu mendengar, dan tidak mampu berucap, namun tetap bisa merasakan. Bukan karena saling meninggalkan, tetapi karena organ fisiologis yang sudah tak mampu menahan masa. Takdir Tuhan.

"Iya, sih," Daiki berkata sembari menguap, meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Taiga. "Tapi, Baka, nggak mungkin juga kita nolak. Lo lihat, kan, gimana wajah mereka waktu ngasih hadiahnya."

Taiga yang sama lelahnya pun ikut meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Daiki. Ia hanya mengangguk, tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suara. Matanya berkedip-kedip berada di 3 watt. Mereka menguap bersama, selepas itu keduanya memejamkan mata.

Perjalanan panjang dari Amerika sampai ke Jepang membuat mereka harus mengistirahatkan tubuh meski sejenak.

Sebenarnya, orangtua Taiga tak menginjinkan anak-anaknya kembali lagi ke negeri terbit matahari ini, tapi pekerjaan Daiki sebagai polisi dan keterampilannya sangat dibutuhkan untuk kasus-kasus yang di hadapi kota Tokyo, apalagi sekarang sedang marak-maraknya penculikan anak dan kasus pembunuhan di mana-mana. Ya, meskipun kadang ia bertindak bodoh dan mementingkan egonya sendiri. Memang, Daiki dan bodoh adalah satu kesatuan tak terpisahkan.

Sedang Taiga, ia punya tanggung jawab untuk melatih anak-anak didiknya. Dia memiliki sebuah gymnasium bakset yang ia dirikan bersama Daiki. Gym yang diberi nama _**Ultimate Zone,**_ itu melambangkan keduanya. Siapa pun yang ingin berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh dari anak-anak, remaja, maupun dewasa, Taiga layani sepenuh hati.

Terkadang jika Daiki senggang, ia akan ikut melatih. Tapi kebanyakan, jika sudah di lapangan mereka sibuk _**one-on-one**_ sendiri sampai melupakan anak didiknya. Remaja biasa menyebut dengan dunia milik berdua, seperti itulah. Gym ini juga dijadikan ajang lokasi reuni teman-teman SMA, baik itu senior maupun anggota _**Kiseki no Sedai.**_

 **.**

Selang waktu 45 menit, Taiga membuka mata. Ia berdecih karena Daiki tidur mendengkur. Dan decihnya bertambah ketika ia mengetahui jika lelaki yang merupakan pasangan hidupnya itu tidur dengan mengeluarkan liur yang sukses mengenai lengan bajunya. Ia menarik tubunya sampai membuat Daiki terkaget.

"Apaan, sih, Baka," katanya bergumam tak jelas, mata masih tertutup sempurna. Ia mencoba mencari posisi yang pas untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Satu tangan bergerak untuk mengelap liur yang tereleminasi.

"Jorok banget lo, Ahomine!" teriak Taiga, marah-marah seorang diri karena yang tuju tidak peduli. Ia menghela napas dalam, melepas bajunya dan meninggal kaus dalam. Beralih membawa koper masuk ke kamar utama yang ia pilih.

Sebelum membongkar barang-barangnya, ia merogoh ponsel di saku celana untuk melihat jam. Karena jam dinding yang ada di sini belum diatur. "Sudah jam empat sore, ternyata," ia bercuap. "Ah, belum belanja makanan. Gue laper," lanjutnya.

Mengoprasi koper besar yang ada, mungkin saat ini lebih baik ia mandi, menyengarkan kepala dahulu baru mengisi perut buntalannya. Kalau si Aho itu tidak mau bangun, ia akan makan sendiri ke Majiba, lihat saja, begitulah isi pikirannya.

Taiga dan Daiki hanya membawa pakaian seadanya, karena pakaian mereka masih bermalam di apartemen yang lama, yang saat ini sedang mengurusi surat kepemindahan tangan. Ya, memang, dari semenjak menjalin hubungan saat SMA, mereka sudah tinggal bersama, satu apartemen. Meski sebenarnya, Daiki yang tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya sendiri sampai semua baju pindah ke apartemen Taiga.

Tangan terus mencari, Taiga mengeluarkan isi koper satu persatu. Sampai pada titik didih kesal berkumpul di kepala, ia mendengus karena barang yang ia cari tidak ada di dalam koper. Hanya ada celana dalam Daiki, kaus dalam Daiki, baju dan tektek bengek Daiki. Semuanya barang Daiki, bahkan ada dua bungkus besar keripik udang. Salah satu sudah terbuka, dan alhasil pakaian semuanya bau udang.

"Tsk! Ahominee…. handuk gue nggak lo masukin koper, ya?" teriak Kagami dari dalam yang sebenarnya sia-sia karena Daiki tidak akan mendengar. "Handuk lo juga nggak ada, celana dalem baru gue juga nggak ada!" namun begitu dia tetap berkoar.

Emosi. Taiga keluar sembari membawa keripik udang. Ia memakannya rakus karena saat ini perutnya benar-benar lapar, itu sebab tekanan dari cacing lambung dan tensi yang memuncak. Rasanya dia perlu gula lebih.

"Aho, bangun, oi!" Taiga memasukkan beberapa keripik ke dalam mulut Aomine yang sedang mendengkur. "Makan nih keripik! Bangun oi," gerutunya.

"Euhmm," Daiki menggeliat, merasakan asin bibirnya, sekalian saja ia membuka mulut dan memakan keripik dari tangan Taiga. "Apaan, sih, Baka," katanya sembari mengunyah. "Sumpah. Lo daritadi ganggu gue tidur," ia protes.

Taiga sebodo amat tentang apa yang Daiki bicarakan. Ia meletakkan bungkusan keripik di meja. "Handuk? Handuk yang suruh gue masukin ke dalam koper tadi malem, nggak lo masukin?"

Daiki yang masih menyelaraskan pandangannya hanya berkedip-kedip. "Handuk apaan, sih?" walau begitu ia tetap bertanya.

"Astaga, Aho. Handuk lo sama handuk gue, sebelum berangkat kan, gue suruh masukin ke dalam koper. Gue mau mandi, nggak ada handuk, idiot!"

"Hah." Daiki memutar bola mata, pandangannya teralihkan oleh bungkus keripik yang isinya masih lumayan. Omong-omong perutnya juga lapar. Menegak, ia mengambil keripik kesukaannya, memakannya santai tanpa menghiraukan Taiga yang sedang menunggu jawaban.

Namun, lima detik berlalu raut Daiki berubah, ia membuat wajahnya menyengir. "Eheheh, handuknya gue keluarin lagi, terus gue ganti sama keripik ini," ucapnya menaikkan alis tidak berdosa. "Kalau sama handuk juga, keripiknya nggak muat. Padahal tadinya gue mau bawa empat bungkus," tuturnya sedikit lirih.

Tetapi yang mendengar muak. Taiga hanya memandangi suaminya dengan wajah yang tak terdefinisikan. Eits, karena Aomine Daiki adalah suaminya, bukan berarti dia istrinya lho, ya. Taiga lebih senang menyebut dia juga suami Daiki. Mereka itu pasangan suami-suami bukan pasangan suami-istri, karena Taiga adalah laki-laki. Begitulah katanya.

Daiki tidak suka melihat tatapan Taiga yang seolah-olah dia salah besar karena menukar handuk dengan keripik. "Lagian, Baka. Lo kan laki, ngapain harus bingung mandi karena nggak ada handuk," ucapnya. "Biasanya juga telanjang bulat depan gue, hahaha." Tanpa dosa Daiki tetawa keras.

Darah di dalam kepala Taiga menggolak. Ia baru akan menjitak kepala Daiki, tetapi tangan dim itu lebih dulu menariknya. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman tanpa bisa menolak. Taiga mempersilahkan lidah Daiki untuk masuk, mereka bergulat di dalam. Saling melumat bibir bawah dan atas satu sama lain.

Daiki menarik Taiga lebih dekat, sampai manusia berkepala merah darah itu duduk di pahanya. Menciumi dan menyesap leher Taiga, dan Taiga memeluk Daiki dalam-dalam. Mereka menautkan bibir lagi, melepaskan jika sudah kehabisan oksigen, setelah itu bersatu lagi sampai puas, membuat tangan Daiki gatal jika hanya diam. Mulai merayap memberikan Taiga satu kenikmatan.

Daiki dan Taiga, keduanya ibaratkan nikotin. Mereka merancuni pikiran satu sama lain. Awalnya tidak tahu mengenai apa pun, Daiki tidak tahu Taiga, begitu pun sebaliknya. Sampai pada suatu kesempatan,Taiga ke Jepang hanya untuk menjadi pembasket nomor satu. Kemudian ia muak dengan _**Kiseki no Sedai**_ yang rumornya berisi orang-orang hebat, dengan keberaniannya dan rasa pantang menyerah, Taiga berduet dengan Daiki.

Daiki pun sama, ia muak dengan murid Seirin yang di elu-elukan Kise dan Midorima, jika anak itu hebat. Pada akhirnya mereka bertemu untuk saling mencicipi. Awalnya pahit, getir dan rasa kecewa, karena Taiga sudah meremehkan _**Kiseki no Sedai**_ yang kemampuannya sangat lebih dari dia. Tetapi karena rasa itu, Taiga ingin mengulanginya lagi, mengulangi mencicipi Daiki, bertanding dengan Daiki.

Mengulang lagi, satu sampai dua kali. Lagi, tiga sampai empat kali, lagi dan seterusnya, membuat Taiga dan Daiki melayang. Merasakan euforia yang sesungguhnya, mereka saling mengakui jika mereka berdua hebat. Jika mereka saat _**on-one-on**_ bersama itu nikmat. Hingga keduanya menekan saraf otak satu sama lain, menjadi ketergantungan, tak bisa lepas walau hanya sesaat.

Nikotin tidak baik untuk tubuh, contohnya bagi seorang perokok. Zat aktif kimia tersebut akan merusak organ dalam tubuh, karena organ tersebut tidak mampu menyaring atau mengolah zat keras tersebut. Walau begitu, banyak orang yang tak mampu melepaskannya. Karena mereka merasakan efek menyenangkan.

Jadi apa bedanya dengan Daiki dan Taiga. Hubungan dua orang laki-laki yang akan menimbulkan kerusakan, misal berkurangnya keturunan. Kendatipun begitu, mereka tahu efeknya, tetapi mereka tak bisa melepas. Mereka sudah dirusak oleh masing-masing, mereka merasakan nyaman dan membutuhkan. Dan mereka siap menanggung resiko, menciptakan komitmen sampai terjalinnya momen saat ini.

"Bakataiga, cepetan!" Daiki berteriak dari ruang tamu, dia sudah rapi. Rambut sudah harum dan pakaian sudah ganti. Mematikan tivi yang menanyangkan serial malam, tepat jam tujuh. Rencananya mereka akan pergi ke konbini untuk belanja kebutuhan.

"Aho, lihat kunci, nggak?" Taiga bertanya sembari matanya jelalang ke mana-mana, tangannya sibuk mencari, di bawah tivi, dia berlari ke kamar kemudian balik lagi ke hadapan Daiki. "Perasaan gue taruh sini deh, tapi nggak ada," Taiga kesal melihat Daiki yang tak ikut membantu. "Oi, kampret tahu nggak? Malah tawa-tawa."

"Taraaaaa …" Daiki memutar-mutar benda yang Taiga cari di jari telunjuknya. "Ini, kan?" katanya, sembari nyengir kuda.

Taiga melempar kepala Daiki dengan remot tivi sebelum ia mengela napas sangat panjang. "Bisa nggak sekali aja, nggak usah buat gue kesel, Ahomine sialan!"

"Hah? Siapa yang buat lo kesel, Aomine Taiga," ledeknya. "Gue hanya mau jailin lo doang."

Setelah mengunci pintu, saat Daiki lengah, Taiga menginjak kakinya sekuat tenaga. "Rasain, lo!"

"Ahkhhh!" teriak Daiki sampai mereka masuk ke dalam lift. Menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang nanti akan menjadi tetangganya.

Di dalam sana, Taiga pura-pura tak mengenal Daiki karena sikapnya yang memalukan. Taiga mencoba tersenyum ramah, saat orang-orang melihat ke arahnya.

"Penunggu baru?" Tanya seorang ibu-ibu yang seusia dengan ibunya sendiri.

"Iya, kami baru datang hari ini."

Tidak lam… Tingggg….. pintu lift terbuka. Diaolog berhenti paksa.

"Please, Daiki. Lo itu udah tua, jadi bersikap semestinya, bersikap sesuai umur. Lo, polisi, kan? Mana wibawanya." Taiga mengomel membuat Daiki mengorek telinganya bosan.

"Lo juga udah tua, jadi jangan ngomelin gue kayak ibu-ibu."

"Hah? Awas aja lo minta makan sama gue, nggak akan gue masakin orang macam lo."

"Nggak akan gue kasih duit belanja."

"Gue bisa nyari duit sendiri, ya!"

"Yaudah, nggak akan gue sayang-sayang."

"Nggak masalah, gue nggak mati ini karena nggak di sayang."

"Serius?"

"Enggak, sih."

"Hahahaha"

Mereka baru akhirnya diam ketika masuk ke dalam bus yang sudah menunggu di halte.

"Sensei, kalian mau ke mana?" Tanya seorang anak kecil, membawa bola basket di tangannya.

Taiga dan Daiki yang tak kebagian duduk menoleh. "Oh, Giru. Bagaimana kabarnya?" Tanya Taiga, dan Aomine hanya tersenyum karena ia mengenal baik anak didik Taiga.

"Baik. Sensei sudah pulang, ya. Ayo, kapan kita latihan lagi," ucapnya semangat.

Taiga mengusap kepala anak yang bernama Giru itu, "Hari Jum'at aku sudah buka gym, kita latihan lagi, dan tolong kabarkan kepada yang lain."

"Siap, sensei," katanya sangat keras. "Ini hari senin, asyik, tiga hari lagi."

Dan sampai di sana, bus berhenti. Taiga dan Daiki turun sebab sudah sampai tujuan. Mereka melangkah besar-besar, tidak tahan sudah lapar. Ada Majiba di samping Konbini, jadi setelah perut tersisi penuh, mereka baru akan belanja.

 **.**

Satu jam sudah termasuk bertengkar, mereka habiskan untuk melahap semua hidangan di meja. Ludes tak tersisa, jika bungkusnya enak, Taiga tak akan segan untuk menggilingnya dalam mulut. Dan tugas Daiki sebagai suami yang baik adalah membayar semuanya.

Sampai pada mereka memasuki konbini. Mengambil keranjang belanjaan besar dan Daiki kebagian untuk mendorong, menurut Taiga, Daiki takkan bisa memilih barang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Meski dengan wajah manyun, Daiki tetap menurut.

Taiga memang laki-laki, tapi Taiga tak sebodoh Daiki yang tak tahu apa-apa dengan dapur. Taiga tidak niat untuk mengetahuinya tetapi karena keharusan ia jadi paham, sebab ia tinggal sendiri waktu itu. Sedang Ayahnya datang hanya untuk singgah sebentar.

Taiga mengambil deterjen untuk mesin cuci, pewangi, desinfektan untuk lantai, minyak goreng, penyedap rasa, dan segalanya yang dibutuhkan ibu-ibu kebanyakan. Dia sudah memenuhi setengah dari keranjang besar itu.

Daiki tidak mau kalah, ia mengambil apa yang ia inginkan bukan yang ia butuhkan, sampai ketika Taiga melihat Daiki memasukan serbuk racun tikus.

"Aho, buat apa racun tikus?" tanyanya heran.

"Buat ngeracunin elo kalau lagi ngomel-ngomel," jawab Daiki santai.

Dan tepat setelah mengatakan itu, kepala Daiki mendapatkan salam dari kaleng biscuit yang Taiga akan beli. "Seriusan, bodoh!"

Daiki menggaruk belakang kepala, "Nggak tahu sih buat apaan. Ya, siapa tahu aja kan butuh," katanya datar.

"Nggak usahlah, balikin lagi!" cercau Taiga. "Dan ini apaan buku dongeng anak-anak di masukin." Sepertinya Daiki kehabisan akal sehat.

"Yang itu gue nggak tahu, sumpah."

"Ya, masa jalan sendiri."

"Mana gue tahu, beli aja nggak apa-apa. Nanti kalau kita punya anak, biar dia bisa baca-baca."

Taiga menautkan alis. "Lo ngeledek gue?"

"Nggak, hahaha." Kemudian Daiki mendorong keranjang dan berpura-pura memilih sesuatu. Taiga sangat ingin memukul kepalanya dengan botol beling.

 **..**

 **.**

Daiki menggerakan tangannya yang pegal sudah membawa belanjaan yang begitu banyak. Bahkan, Taiga sudah berselimpuh di sofa.

"Pijitin," kata Daiki, lalu duduk di samping Taiga menjulurkan tangan.

"Males, ah," jawab Taiga lemas, menyingkirkan tangan Daiki dari hadapannya.

"Pijitinlah," lagi, Daiki berkata dan merengek manja.

Tingtong …. Tingtong ….

"Nah, siapa yang datang malem-malem begini."

Tingtong …. Tingtong ….

"Aho, bukain pintunya."

"Nggak ah, lo aja. Siapa suruh, nggak mau mijitin gue."

Taiga berdecak, berjalan agak sempoyong menuju pintu. Sekarang pukul sebelas malam, siapa juga yang datang bertamu. Apakah tetangga setempat? Tapi untuk urusan apa. Sudah malam hari juga, tidak sopan mengganggu privasi.

Clik.

"Kagamichiiiiiiii….. eh salah ya, sekarang kan sudah Aominecchi, ya," ucapnya girang. "Tapi masa aku manggilnya sama seperti Aominecchi, apa aku harus manggil Taigacchi? Tapi jelek, aneh mendengarnya. Iya kan? Iya kan?"

Taiga di peluk oleh seseorang yang ia kenal dengan cara panggilan namanya, "Kise," kata Taiga terkejut, juga telinga penging sebab Kise teriak tidak kira-kira. Siap-siap dirinya akan dituduh mengganggu hidup tenang orang-orang… untuk panggilan, persetan dengan Kise. "Dan Kuroko," Taiga menengok ke sebalah mahluk bersurai blonde tersebut.

"Halo, Kagami- _ **kun**_." Kuroko tersenyum saat ini, tidak se teflon waktu remaja. Taiga ikut tersenyum.

"Oi, kalian ini, ngapain datang malem-malem." Daiki meraung dari sofanya, melihat acara reuni yang sangat tidak etis. "Terus kalian tahu darimana kalau kita sekarang di sini."

Kise tertawa-tawa, melenggang meninggalkan Taiga yang menutup pintu. "Aominecchi, beda ya, kalau sudah menikah. Sekarang sudah punya teman tidur. Kapan aku nyusul."

Daiki mendengus. "Sifat lo nggak berubah, ya, Kise. Dan kalau soal nidurin Taiga," ucap Daiki, tersenyum polos. "Gue udah nidurin dia dari SMA."

" _ **Shut the fuck up**_! Aho!" Taiga melenggang membawa belanjaan ke dapur dibantu Kuroko, sekalian untuk menyiapkan minum dan makanan kecil. Mereka banyak bercerita, dan Taiga menanyai Kuroko sedang sibuk apa saja anak susu itu saat ini.

Di ruang tamu, Kise masih tidak bisa melepas tawanya, karena memang dia bahagia bisa melihat pasangan paling phenomenal saat SMA. Bayangkan saja, tidak menyangka jika rival akan jadi lawan dalam selimut. Kise tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka berdua, tapi ia paham, kadang ada saatnya segala sesuatu itu tidak harus dimengerti semuanya.

"Keluarga Aominecchi, maaf aku tidak datang ke pernikahan kalian. Taulah, aku sibuk terbang," tuturnya, mengambil gelas minuman duluan, bahkan, Taiga belum sempat meletakkan di meja.

"Nggak masalah, kalau kalian dateng gue nggak tahu muka Taiga jadi apa, hahaha."

"Aho!" cerca Taiga sambil menyikut rusuk Daiki.

"Memang kenapa, Aomine- _ **kun**_?"

"Eum…." Daiki tak berani berkata, karena Taiga selalu mengintai. Sampai pada saatnya mereka tertawa bersama seperti anak-anak ABG, meski taulah umur mereka.

Malam itu mereka habiskan untuk begadang, mengenang masa lalu. Terutama Kise yang sangat semangat menceritakan pengalamannya menjadi pilot beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Kuroko dengan polosnya bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana malam pertama kalian?"

Kise dan Taiga menyerngit, tetapi Daiki senang-senang saja di Tanya begitu. "Hahaha, Tetsu. Gue sama Taiga udah nggak ada malam pertama. Malam pertama kita entah sudah tahun kapan."

"Aku paham jika soal itu, Aomine- _ **kun**_. Maksudku setelah kalian mengikrarkan janji suci. Apakah ada yang berbeda?"

Sebelum Daiki siap untuk berdongeng, Taiga suka membekapnya dengan donat kala itu. Siapa yang tertawa. Konyol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hai, hai. Tangan gatel pengen banget nulis duo Aho ini, eh terciptalah fanfic baru. Ada yang tahu fanfiction Malam Minggu AoKagazone, nah secara tidak langsung mungkin ini sambungannya, atau bisa dikatakan fanfic yang sejenis.**_

 _ **Jadi saya akan pos, setiap malam minggu supaya malam kalian tidak bosan/eyaaaapdbeud. Untuk mala mini sebagai pembukaan, ya. Di sini bedanya mereka sudah berkeluarga. Dan ini akan menjadi cerita keluarga Aomine yang baru atau kehidupan baru Taiga dan Daiki. Cuma, kalau nggak sibuk pasti tepat waktu, hheheh.**_

 _ **Btw, semoga terhibur.**_

 _ **Salam AOKAGA,**_

 _ **Zoka.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Keluarga Baru

_**AH, AKHIRNYAAAA!**_

 _ **Akhirnya bisa nulis juga. Selamat malam Minggu, semuanya. Kalau masih ada yang nunggu update-an NICOTINE, gomen ya, baru bisa UP huhu. Walaupun pendek banget, sih. Sudah berapa Minggu ya terlewatkan.**_

 _ **Btw, enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 2 : Keluarga Baru**_

Alis cabangnya berkerut tidak karuan, jari kiri mengetuk-ngetuk meja kaca sampai menghasilkan bunyi tuk .. tuk .. tuk. Taiga memandangi ponselnya yang tak kunjung berbunyi, hanya ada layar gelap di sana. Dia menghela napas sembari mengunyah sosis bakarnya yang kelima, "Tsk!" decakannya mendorong ia menyentuh ponsel dan mengecek apakah pesannya sukses terkirim atau tidak.

Bola _**crimson**_ mengecek seksama, lima pesan yang dikirim kepada nama yang dituju itu sudah sukses, "Aho, sialan," dia menggerutu. Bukan, bukannya Taiga rindu pada manusia satu itu, karena setiap hari mereka sudah bertemu bahkan bercengkrama. Masalahnya dia …

Taiga meletakkan ponselnya di telinga, setelah terdengar nada sambung tiga kali, dan tidak lama ada suara berat yang menimpalinya, _**"Kenapa, Baka?"**_

" _ **Pesan gue baca, sialan!"**_ katanya dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi. Ia beranjak dari meja makan dan berjalan keluar.

" _ **Gue lagi sibuk. Kalau lo ngirim pesan kangen, gue juga kangen. Malem gue pulang."**_

" _ **Kangen, pala lo! Jadi lo pulang malem? Gue ngirim pesan, kalau lo nggak pulang malem ini, makanannya mau gue abisin."**_

" _ **HAH! LO NELPON GUE CUMA MAU NGOMONG GITUAN!"**_

Taiga menjauhkan ponselnya, _**"Iya. Jadi, lo mau makan di rumah apa diluar?"**_

" _ **Di rumahlah! Awas lo habisin. Ya udah, gue masih nugas, nih."**_

Suara gradak-gruduk dan ramainya lalu lintas adalah hal terakhir yang Taiga dengar sebelum sambungan terputus. Dia melempar ponselnya ke atas sofa.

Tadinya berharap Daiki pulang cepat supaya bisa makan malam sama-sama. Bahwasanya sudah sangat lama sekali mereka tidak makan bersama. Daiki selalu pulang subuh, dan ketika sarapan Daiki masih tidur. Harusnya, pengantin baru yang belum genap tiga bulan itu masih memandu kasih dan cinta di setiap saatnya, kan?

Errr …. Tapi itu bukan tipe mereka juga, sih.

Taiga mengacak rambutnya, mencak-mencak tidak jelas. Pikiran melankolis itu harus ia buang jauh-jauh. Sadarlah, dirinya sekarang bukan remaja ABG yang haus akan kasih sayang dan perhatian. Bahkan, zaman remaja dirinya tak pernah merasa se intens ini menginginkan Daiki di sampingnya.

Meski begitu, Taiga hanya mengedikkan bahu. Dia duduk di kursinya dan mulai melahap semua makanan sebagai pelampiasan. Menyisahkan sedikit saja untuk Daiki, dirinya butuh asupan lebih banyak.

 **.**

…

Daiki menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa di ruangan kecil tempat ia bekerja. Tumpukan berkas laporan menggunung seakan minta di bakar. Cutinya beberapa waktu lalu membuat pekerjaannya menumpuk. Dan kasus bunuh diri masal perusahaan ternama Hiroki Tokyo siang tadi membuat ia ingin melepaskan kepalanya walau sejenak.

Sabtu malam, harusnya ia libur. Menghabiskan malamnya bersama Taiga di rumah. Walau kenyataannya mereka sudah bukan anak remaja, tapi menjahili satu sama lain masih menjadi hobi yang tak terlupakan entah sampai kapan pun itu.

Daiki rindu melakukan hal-hal konyol. Pergi ke Majiba dengan balapan, makan dengan balapan. Membuat onar bersama, apalagi sampai mereka di kejar-kejar _**security.**_ Tanpa sadar dirinya terbahak sendiri bersamaan dengan seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Oi, Aomine, kenapa ketawa sendiri. Kau kesambet?"

Daiki masih belum meredakan tawanya, tapi ia menyambut tamu dengan hangat, "Kiyoshi- _ **san**_ , ada yang perlu aku bantu?" katanya sembari menyuruh seniornya untuk duduk.

Kiyoshi Teppei tersenyum ramah, "Sudah membuat laporan dari kasus tadi siang, karena rencananya aku akan segera mengantarkannya ke atas."

"Ah, itu," Daiki menggaruk pelipis. "Baru separuh. Memangnya Imayoshi- _ **san**_ sudah memintanya sekarang?"

"Tidak, sih. Kupikir lebih cepat lebih baik, ia ingin laporannya terakhir hari Selasa."

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan sekarang, Senin kuserahkan padamu."

Kiyoshi menyenderkan tubuhnya, "Oke, tidak masalah. Omong-omong, kau tertawa sendiri sedang memikirkan Kagami, ya? Ah, maksudku Taiga."

Daiki terbahak, karena tepat sasaran dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tidak menyangka, lho, kalau kalian akan menikah."

"Hahaha, aku juga tidak menyangka. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terjadi begitu aja."

Kiyoshi mengangguk, "Terus bagaimana kabarnya? Aku tidak enak, sebagai _**senpai-**_ nya tidak datang di pernikahan kalian."

"Tidak masalah. Kalau kabar si keras kepala itu baik-baik saja, kok. Kau tahu, kan, makannya seberapa besar. Mana bisa sakit dia, mungkin sakit kekenyangan."

Kiyoshi tergelak tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Ya, ya. Nafsu makannya benar-benar bagus."

"Bukannya bagus, Kiyoshi- _ **san**_ , aku setiap kali makan jadi tidak kebagian. Entah ada apa di dalam perutnya."

Pada akhirnya, mereka mengobrol dengan membicarakan Taiga sebagai topik. Dan setelah pekerjaan selesai tepatnya waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, Daiki bergegas untuk pulang.

Sebelum mengemudikan mobil, dia merogoh ponsel. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat, "Taiga, lo mau nitip makanan enggak?" kemudian ia kirim. Namun, sampai pada Daiki sudah di depan pintu masuk apartemen, pesannya tak mendapat balasan.

"Gue pulang," katanya dengan nada lelah. Ia membuka sepatunya begitu saja, terdengar suara tivi yang nyaring. "Baka?" panggilnya.

Dan setelah memasuki ruang tamu, tenyata tivi yang menonton manusia sedang tidur, bukan manusia yang menonton tivi. Taiga tergeletak tidur dilantai beralaskan karpet, memeluk guling dan sedikit mendengur. Daiki mengembangkan senyum renyah.

Dia mematikan tivi dan berjongkok di samping Taiga, memperhatikan mimik wajahnya yang tanpa beban. Ikut senang karena dirinya mampu memenuhi cita-cita Taiga yang mengiginkan tempat pelatihan basket. Hah, tidak tahu kapan bosannya ia terhadap bola orange tersebut.

"Baka.." pangilnya pelan sembari menyentuh pipi Taiga dengan jarinya telunjuknya. "Bangun, oi, pindah ke kamar." Kini Daiki menarik kedua pipi Taiga dengan tangannya. "Bangunnnnnnnn… apa mau gue gendong, hh?"

"Euhhhhh!" Taiga menyingkirkan tangan kotor dari wajahnya, tetapi matanya tak membuka sedikit pun. Dari wangi dan napasnya Taiga sudah tahu siapa yang sedang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Bangun makanya, pindah ke kamar. Sakit, nanti nggak ada yang masakin gue. Dan yang terpenting pasti ngerepotin," tuturnya sembari tertawa kecil dan menariki hidung empunya.

"Tsk, Aho lah!" rengeknya. "Sana ke kamar mandi dulu bersih-bersih," gumamnya di sela kantuk.

"Hisssss! Baka?"

Taiga terpaksa membuka mata dan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Daiki yang sangat dekat. Entah dari kapan orang itu sudah berada di atasnya, "Apa, hah?" katanya.

"Cium.." Daiki memonyongkan bibirnya.

Taiga mengerutkan alis, betapa najisnya kelakuan Daiki. "Nggak mau. Lo kesambet apa, kelakuan macam anak baru puber."

"Ciumlah, kasian suamimu ini yang baru pulang," katanya bernada manja, masih memonyongkan bibirnya.

Taiga memandangi wajah Daiki yang semakin mendekat. Kalau biasanya ia akan memberontak, kali ini ia membiarkan Daiki melakukan semaunya. Ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan, Taiga memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Daiki. Mereka saling menautkan bibir satu sama lain, menghisap sama-sama, dan merasakan kenikmatan.

"Mphhh!"

"Nhhh!"

Lidah bermain panas dan ganas, saling mendominasi. Tak peduli mereka kekurangan oksigen yang penting mereka dapat bersatu untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Tangan dim bermain liar, menyusup masuk ke dalam diam-diam, menjelajah beberapa tempat mainannya. Melepaskan rindu. Mungkin itu berlebihan, namun yang bisa merasakan hanyalah mereka berdua, jadi tahu apa orang lain.

"Katanya tadi nggak mau," ejek Daiki, setelah melepaskan bibir Taiga yang membengkak.

Taiga mendorong Daiki yang masih duduk di perutnya. Ia terbangun dan menurunkan kaus, "Berisik, setan!" decaknya, lalu enyah begitu saja. Daiki mengekor di belakang.

"Kamar mandi sana, gue panasin makanannya."

Daiki tersenyum sembari memandangi Taiga, "Ah, istri gue baik banget. Thanks, God. Sudah mengirim malaikat sebaik ini buat gue." Katanya lebay.

PLUK!

"ISTRI, ISTRI. LO PIKIR GUE CEWEK!" Taiga mengamuk dan melempar Daiki dengan jeruk tepat di keningnya.

Daiki meringis sembari memegangi kening, ia berbalik menuju kamar mandi, "Nggak jadi terima kasih ya Tuhan, ternyata dia setan bukan malaikat, nggak ada baik-baiknya sama gue," ia bergumam pelan.

 **.**

… **.**

Asap beraroma manis pahit keluar dari gelas beling, mengepul menyambut sinar matahari yang masih enggan keluar dari kandang. Di sana empunya masih sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia mengangkat dua telor ceplok dan beberapa sosis dari Teflon, kemudian ia tata di atas roti tawar sebanyak mungkin, ditambah dengan sayuran supaya menambah cita rasa. Sambil bersiul-siul ia sesekali menyerudup kopi hangatnya, selagi roti belum jadi. Musik _**shape of You**_ dari Ed Sheeran ikut menemani. Lihat, betapa tenangnya hidup Taiga saat ini.

Kecuali, jika sudah menyangkut … tentang …

"AHO, BANGUN NGGAK LO!" dia berteriak keras sampai menimbulkan gaungan. Namun, seperti yang di duga, si sialan itu tidak akan bangun jika hanya diteriaki. Dia harusnya di hajar dan di seret ke dalam kamar mandi, dia pikir ini sudah jam berapa. Ayam tetangga saja sudah mencari makan dan telihnya sudah besar, bahkan ada kucing yang sedang kencan.

Taiga tahu, Daiki pasti lelah, tapi kapan lagi ada waktu libur. Ia rindu bermain basket sama-sama. Orang itu sudah janji semalam jika, mereka akan bermain basket bersama di gym bersama anak-anak didiknya. Tapi dilihat dari mana pun ini sudah jam Sembilan. Tahu kan, kalau mereka main itu tidak cukup hanya dengan tiga jam, belum lagi bertengkar dan segala macamnya.

Roti _**sandwich**_ menyumpal di mulut, gelas kopi berada di tangan. Taiga masuk ke kamar, "Aho, bangunlah!" katanya. "Kita mau ke gym, kan?"

"Aaahhh," Daiki menarik selimutnya. Entah kenapa malas mendengar suara Taiga di pagi hari yang sangat dingin ini.

"Oi, Aho!"

Beeeppppp …

Beeeppppp …

Taiga sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menendang mahluk sialan itu, namun salah satu ponsel dari mereka berbunyi. "Tuh, ponsel lo ada yang nelpon!" katanya.

"Males, ah. Pergi sana, Baka," gumamnya.

Taiga mencomot ponsel Daiki bersamaan panggilan itu terhenti. Ia menyerngit ketika terdapat lima panggilan tak terjawab dari Satsuki, kemudian ia mengecek ponselnya sendiri, juga terdapat panggilan dari Satsuki. Alis semakin bertautan, "Ada apa, ya?" tuturnya.

Beepppppp ….

"Ah, nelpon lagi. _**Iya, halo?**_ "

 _ **"LAMA SEKALI MENGANGKATNYA, KALIAN KE MANA SAJA!"**_

Taiga terperanjat begitu mendengar teriakan dari Satsuki. _**"Hhee, maaf, gue tadi lagi buat sarapan, dan si Aho masih tidur," jelasnya. "Oh, ada apa?"**_

 _ **"Tai-chaannn, tahu tidak?"**_

 _ **"Apa? Kenapa ceria sekali."**_

 _ **"Kalian punya ponakan baru, hihihi."**_

 _ **"HAH!?"**_ teriaknya, dan mendapat lemparan guling dari seseorang yang masih ingin tidur.

 ** _"Aku sudah melahirkan semalam, dia cantikkk sekali. Ke sini ya, ke rumah sakit sama Dai-chan juga."_**

 ** _"Serius? Kok tidak ngabarin, sih! Kukira masih beberapa bulan lagi."_**

 ** _"Aku juga baru siuman, kok. Dan katanya Shoi-chan, dia lupa mengabari kalian saking senangnya."_**

 ** _"Hhaha, selamat, ya. Nanti kita ke sa–"_**

 ** _"Telpon dari siapa, sih?"_** Daiki merebutnya dan melihat siapa gerangan yang membuat Taiga sampai bicara histeris dan teriak-teriak, **_"Ah, Satsuki,"_** katanya.

 ** _"Dai-chaannnn … kamu punya ponakan, nih."_**

 ** _"Hah, sudah melahirkan?"_**

 ** _"Heem, cantik seperti aku, hehe. Bibi juga katanya akan menjengkuk. Kamu ke sini, ya."_**

 ** _"Haha, akhirnya si Imaysohi puya anak juga. Gue nggak nyangka lo nikah sama dia, padahal lo terobsesi banget sama si Tetsu."_**

 ** _"Ihhhhh, Dai-chan jangan begitu sama Shoi-chan. Aku malah yang nggak nyangka kamu nikah sama Tai-chan."_**

 ** _"Hah, gue mah emang cinta sama mahluk macam dia. Nanti kita buat anak juga deh, biar samaan."_**

Suara tawa Satsuki mencicit di ponsel dan sambungan diputus ketika Daiki mendapat tendang dari Tiger di belakang.

"Sakit, bangsat!" Daiki berteriak dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil menarik Taiga. "Buat anak, yok?"

Taiga memutar bola mata di atas tubuh Daiki, "Sana sama Kucing," hardiknya, menjitak kepala Daiki dan kabur ke dalam kamar mandi. Daiki mengikuti di belakang.

"Gue dulu mandinya, sana pake kamar mandi dapur."

"Mandi berdua, emangnya ngapa?" Daiki membuka baju dan celananya. Membiarkan Taiga memasang wajah kesal. Ia memperhatikan tambatan hatinya itu melipir menjauhinya untuk membuka baju. Daiki tidak suka, "Baka Taiga, lo makin tua makin _**tsundere**_ , tahu nggak!" ejeknya.

"Hah!"

"Lo nggak tahu, kan, kalau Midorima sama si Takao, nggak nikah-nikah. Itu karena Midorima _**tsundere**_ -nya kebangetan, ngajak nikah gitu doang lama banget."

Taiga menyerngit, "Jangan ngomongin orang. Lagian lo sok tahu banget, siapa tahu mereka emang nggak ngerayain nikah, tapi tetep sama-sama. Kita juga kalau nggak karena orang tua, kayaknya nggak akan nik–."

BYURRRRR!

Taiga hanya berkedip-kedip, ketika Daiki mengguyurnya dengan air dingin.

"Jadi lo nggak mau nikah sama gue, hh!" Byurrrr, lagi Daiki menyiramnya. Dia merajuk.

"Aho! Dingin! Makanya orang ngomong itu cerna yang bener!"

Byurrrr … Byurrrr …. Byurrrrr

Pada akhirnya mereka menggigil bersama dan termenung di dekat perapian. Memikirkan betapa tidak pentingnya yang mereka lakukan.

 **.**

… **..**

"Permisi, pasien ibu melahirkan bernama Imayoshi Satsuki, kamar nomor berapa, ya?" ucap Taiga di resepsionis.

"Sebentar, dicari dulu."

Daiki memasukkan kedua tangan di saku jins, ia pura-pura tidak melihat ketika Taiga meliriknya dari resepsionis. Sedang Taiga dengan mimik tak sedap menggerutu di dalam hati. Andaikan, si monyet Daiki tidak membuat masalah, ponsel mereka berdua tidak akan tertinggal di dalam _**taxi**_ dan dia tidak harus menanyakan ruangan di mana Satsuki dirawat.

Lalu.

Daiki menautkan alis saat Taiga melewatinya begitu saja, "Oi, Baka. Kamarnya nomor berapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Daiki mendekat dan merangkul seseorang di sampingnya. "Tenang aja, sih, nggak akan hilang ponsel lo. Gue kan polisi, nanti gue urus."

"Huffff.." Taiga menghembuskan napas. "Bener, ya. Itu banyak nomor penting."

"Iya. Lagipula, orang itu pasti menyerahkan ke pos barang hilang."

"Kalau enggak!?"

"Gue ganti."

Mereka memasuki lift.

"Bukan masalah itu, gue juga bisa beli sendiri, Aho. Masalahnya di dalem ponsel itu banyak yang penting."

"Apaan, sih. Palingan juga foto-foto malem pertama kita, iya, kan?"

Semua orang yang berada di lift memandangi mereka seksama. Taiga sudah tak tahu harus memasang wajah yang seperti apa. Dia hanya pura-pura tidak kenal dengan suami yang otaknya kurang beberapa kilo itu sampai keluar dari lift.

"Lo kalau ngomong di depan umum hati-hati, kenapa!"

"Gue salah lagi!"

"Iyalah! Lo itu nggak hidup apa kalau nggak buat masalah!"

"Salah gue di mana, hh?"

"Masih nggak nyadar!"

"Jelasin makanya."

"…."

"….."

Satsuki yang masih terkulai lemas di atas kasur rumah sakit harus menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan dan mengelus dada ketika melihat dua pasangan paling idiot seantero Kuroko no Basuke, masih terus berebut omong, padahal di depannya ada ibu-ibu dan anak bayi. "Kalian kalau mau berantem jangan di sini, pulang sana!" ucapnya penuh penekanan dan ancaman, seketika Daiki dan Taiga terdiam.

"Maaf, Satsuki," Taiga berucap, dia menarik kursi terdekat, meletakkan pantatnya. Memberikan bungkusan, "Ini oleh-oleh, kalau kurang, nanti jika sudah pulang dari rumah sakit saja, ya, susah bawanya," Taiga menggaruk pelipis

"Terima kasih, paman hehe."

Daiki memandangi Satsuki dan bayinya secara bergantian beberapa kali.

"Kenapa, Dai- _ **chan**_. Kok, kamu melihatnya gitu banget," Tanya Satsuki.

"Mana, katanya mirip sama lo, itu malah mirip sama Imayoshi semua. Gue yakin gedenya pasti jelek, ibunya aja jelek, apalagi bapaknya."

"Err … Dai- _ **chan**_!" Satsuki murung.

"Jangan dengerin gorilla satu itu, dia memang nggak ada hati, batu kali isinya," bela Taiga dan menenangkan Satsuki. Dia tersenyum hangat, "Bayinya gemuk banget."

"Iya dong, kan mamanya sehat," Jawab Satsuki bahagia. Ia menyentuh pipi anaknya lembut dengan jari tangan. "Cantik, kan, Tai- _ **chan**_."

Daiki yang melihat jadi greget sendiri, ia ikut menimbrung dan ikut-ikut mencolek dede bayi sampai menangis. Satsuki sebagai sang mama, memukul tangan Daiki supaya menjauh dari bayinya, "Ahhhhh, Dai- _ **chan**_ , jangan keras-keras dong, nangis kan dia!" Satsuki mengambil bayinya dan dibawa kepangkuan. "Cup, cup, cup, sayang. Paman nakal, ya."

"Tsk, Aho! Lo tahu bayi, kan. Pelan-pelan dong, emang elo, kulitnya udah mati jadi nggak sakit."

"Buli aja terus gue!"

Taiga melotot, membuat Satuki tertawa dibuatnya. "Kalian, kapan akurnya, sih? Lihat anakku nggak bisa bobo lagi karena berisik."

"Satsuki, taro sini bayinya," Daiki memukul-mukul tempat tak jauh dari sang bayi tidur, hanya saja lebih dekat darinya.

"Mau apa?"

"Mau mainanlah. Biar deket, gue kan pamannya."

Satsuki dan Taiga tidak merespon.

"Tenang aja nggak gue makan, cepet taro sini."

"Bener, ya, Dai- _ **chan**_ ," Satsuki menaruh bayinya di tempat yang Daiki mau.

"Halo," katanya, manik _**navy**_ -nya bertatapan dengan manik kecil bayi Satsuki. "Ini pamanmu yang paling ganteng, dan yang ini," dia merangkul Kagami, "Pamanmu juga yang sangat emosian."

"Tsk! Aho," decak Taiga. Dia mengambil jari kecil bayi tersebut, "Jangan dengarkan dia, ya," Taiga tersenyum.

"Imayoshi, ke mana?"

"Ke kantor sebentar, katanya mau ambil laporan dari Kiyoshi- _ **san**_."

"Oh, iya. Gue juga belum buat laporan, sih. Bodo, ah," katanya cuek. "Nanti kalau sudah besar jadi pemain basket, ya," tutur Aomine mengajaknya lagi berbicara.

Badannya gemuk, pipi dan bibirnya merah. Matanya sewarna rambut Satsuki, tetapi sipitnya sangat mirip ayahnya.

"Iya, nanti aku yang akan mengajarimu," saut Taiga.

"Jangan, sama paman aja, dia basketnya jelek."

"Enak aja!" hardiknya, "Belum punya nama, ya?"

"Belum, paman," Satsuki menirukan suara anak kecil dan mengelus rambur bayinya. "Rencananya mau malam ini, kalau keluarga sudah pada datang, kalian jangan pulang, ya."

"Kasih nama aja ribet banget, sih. Marga udah pasti Imayoshi, kan, tinggal tambahain depannya, beres."

"Dai- _ **chan**_ , nggak boleh gitu lah. Emangnya, Dai- _ **chan**_ mau anaknya dikasih nama asal-asalan. Salah kasih nama itu nggak baik tahu."

Daiki mencibir, "Kalau si Baka punya anak seru kali, ya."

"Sana nikah aja lagi sama orang lain, gue kan bukan perempuan," ucapnya lirih.

Daiki dan Satsuki berpandangan lalu terbahak bersama, "Hahaha, Bercanda kali, Baka. Punya lo aja di rumah cukup, kok."

"Tsk!"

"Tai- _ **chan**_ , lucu deh kalau ngambek gitu."

Taiga tak menjawab.

Daiki merasa bersalah. Taiga sangat sensitive kalau sudah menyangkut hal semacam ini. sebelum mereka melangsungkan pernikahan mahluk merah itu pernah bilang, "Aomine, lo yakin sama semua ini, gue nggak bisa ngasih lo anak. Kalau suatu saat lo mau punya keturunan, terus lo nikah sama perempuan lain, kayaknya lebih baik disudahi dari sekarang." sampai sekarang, kata itu, suara Taiga yang seperti itu masih terdengar di dalam ingatannya.

"Mau gendong bayinya, enggak?" ucap Daiki mencairkan suasana.

"Hah?" Taiga kaget saat Daiki sudah mengangkat bayi.

"DAI-CHANNNNNN, KAMU APA-APAAN, BAYIKU!" Satsuki berteriak histeris, betapa ngerinya ia saat bayi cantiknya di angkat oleh Daiki. Tidak bisa membayangkan kalau bayinya yang belum genap 24 jam itu harus jatuh ke lantai. Satsuki mending masuk ke rahim ibunya lagi saja.

Daiki menghela napas, "Kalian kenapa sih, nggak akan gue jatohin kok mahluk kecil ini. Nih, Baka, mau gendong nggak?"

"Ah … um … itu … ngnggak ah, g-gue nggak berani."

"Cuma gendong bayi, ulurin tangan lo."

"Ngnggak mau, Aho, sumpah! Takut jatuh."

"DAI-CHAN, BAYIKU, HIKSS!" Satsuki gemetar.

"Cepetan, Baka."

"Ah…. Um… G-gini bukan," Taiga menjulurkan tangannya.

"Nah, ya. Gue kasih nih ya, bayinya. Peganging erat nanti jatoh."

"Um …" Taiga panas dingin, "G-gini?"

Satsuki melihat betapa mengerikan pemandangan di depan matanya. Bayi nan cantiknya harus di buat transaksi yang meragukan seperti itu, rasanya ia mau nangis saja, bagaiman kalau Taiga tak bisa memegangnya dengan erat.

"A-Aho, g-gimana ini, gendongnya gimana? G-gue harus ngapain?"

"Satu tangan lo pegang kepalanya, satunya lagi pegang pantatnya. Huaaaa, awas jatoh, Baka.

"BAYIK–"

GLEK!

Satsuki pingsan. Tidak kuat lagi dengan pemandangan di depan. Sedang Taiga dan Daiki masih sibuk bagaimana cara menggendong bayi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga terhibur. Ketemu lagi kalau sempat :))..**

 **Salam AOKAGA,**

 **Zoka**


End file.
